


Clothes Don't Maketh The Man

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Clothes, Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy, Honesty, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Oscorp - Freeform, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is kind, Peter is 23, Roommates, Scientist Peter Parker, Selfish Harry Osborn, Sexual Content, Soft Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, True Love, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson is kind, Wade Wilson is not impressed, house mates, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: When Peter's new superior at work decides he needs a make-over it doesn't go down too well with his best friend and room/house mate Wade.Does Harry have an ulterior motive for wanting to change Peter? Will Wade be able to show him his true feelings? Will Peter be honest with himself? A story about how sometimes appearances can be deceiving and staying true to one's self.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532615
Comments: 16
Kudos: 270





	Clothes Don't Maketh The Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was feeling a little bit fragile and needed some tooth rotting fluff. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> Also...Bottom Wade rights!!! (He deserves a treat).  
> Thank you for reading lovely people xoxoxoxoxox  
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖
> 
> Small trigger warning: Wade has a moment where he harms himself. It's nothing too graphic but important for what follows.

Peter Parker had never been one for fancy clothes or materialistic possessions. He'd always gone through life happily living day to day, existing with nothing more than the bare essentials. He wasn't wealthy or gave much credence to financial prosperity, money simply wasn't important to him. He was more inclined to give it away than spend it on himself. This trait, while admirable, was severely impractical when it came to paying his bills and Peter soon came to the conclusion he would have to find a room-mate. 

Finding the right candidate to share an apartment wasn't an easy task for most people, but when you're alter ego just happens to be Spider-Man it becomes pretty impossible. Peter had almost given up hope when out of the blue a suggestion was made by someone very unexpected. 

"Hey, erm, Spidey if you're really desperate I could always move in to your place. I mean, it's just an idea. You know, to help you out or whatever." Deadpool began teaming up with the web shooter for nightly patrols after helping him prevent Hydro-Man from unleashing a hundred foot wall of sewerage on the city. After initially hating the idea, Spidey had found himself getting used to having The Merc around and their partnership worked surprisingly well. 

Joining forces to fight villains was one thing, but the thought of living in a small space with someone like Deadpool gave Peter acute anxiety. He envisaged himself never having a moment's peace, not to mention putting up with The Merc's total unawareness of any kind of manners when it came to food and bodily functions. Then there was the fact that the anti hero had a habit of losing various body parts when facing particularly violent opponents. The idea of having to clean up blood and guts turned Spidey's stomach. He had almost ruled it out in his mind when Deadpool handed him a wad of cash that was enough to cover not only his arrears, but pay six months rent in advance. They shook on it and the very next day The Merc moved in.

On their first day as official room mates they stood opposite one another and agreed to remove their masks at the same time. By revealing their identities they cemented a new level of trust. Both were nervous, Deadpool especially as he knew the sight of his skin could shock even the strongest of minds. He dreaded seeing the look on Spidey's face when he realised he'd be sharing a home with the living embodiment of three week old chopped liver. 

"Okay Pool here goes. One, Two, Three....Hi my name's Peter Parker...nice to meet...ohhh Pool you promised!" Peter stuck his hand out, but his face turned to a frown when he realised The Merc hadn't removed his mask. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Deadpool stood speechless at the sight of Peter. He always admired Spidey and respected him in every sense of the word, even going as far to say he had a bit of a crush on the young hero. Being confronted with the web shooter's true identity completely threw him.

_He's so....perfect.....no photo shop needed for his profile picture._

_Oh crap, I look like a sack of intestinal warts compared to that flawless complexion._

_Oh well, here goes, watch and weep._

Deadpool slowly lifted his mask and waited for the look of horror and dismay, but to his relief Peter stuck his hand out and smiled sweetly. "Let's start again. Hi I'm Peter Parker, nice to meet you roomie." 

"Wade Wilson, great to meet you too. I promise you won't regret this." Wade had felt so relieved and happy in that one moment he thought he would burst. Not only had Peter revealed his appallingly good looks, but he had also shown Wade he had the kindest heart.

That was three months ago and since that day Wade had proved himself an excellent room-mate, considerate, clean and very domesticated. Peter had never felt so comfortable in his own home before and the discovery that The Merc was an amazing cook had literally been the icing on the cake. 

Wade had transformed the apartment with soft furnishings and even given the place a lick of paint. He bought new appliances for the kitchen, arguing that he would be the one spending the most time in there so it was his choice. He kitted his bedroom out with a large comfy bed and two big cabinets to store his suits and weapons and he even bought Peter some new bedding and towels as a gift. The web shooter tried to refuse, saying he shouldn't be spending his money on him, but Wade just laughed. 

Their living room became a cosy, homely space. Perfect for relaxing after a long night of patrolling. For Peter it was also his sanctuary after spending hours in the research lab at Oscorp. He liked his day job, but recently it had become more stressful since the Owner's son Harry was appointed as his direct superior and expected Peter to be more involved in the corporate side of things. 

Peter didn't do formal superficial gatherings. He owned one suit that functioned as a stalwart for weddings, funerals and the occasional awards ceremony he attended for his boss Mr Osborn. It was one of the few items of clothing he'd bought brand new. Aside from underwear Peter bought most of his clothes from thrift stores. He always looked smart and presentable, mostly he wore a lab coat at work so he was only ever expected to wear casual clothes. That was until the arrival of Harry.

Harry was only two years older than Peter, but he seemed more mature in every sense of the word. His appearance, his behaviour, his tastes, all suited his well-groomed presence. He was handsome, well-educated, successful and rich. A combination most people he met saw as beneficial for their own gains. He endured people sucking up to him on a daily basis and thought it a tedious symptom of his status, but Peter was different. He'd noticed how the young man didn't seem at all bothered by his presence and didn't make any kind of attempt to impress him with mundane anecdotes or banal suggestions. Peter was himself and Harry liked that.

"He wants me to go to some schmaltzy dinner with his business associates. Apparently I'm _the face of the research lab_ and I am needed there to explain any terms they won't understand in the proposals he's sent them. The dress code is formal. Wade I don't do _formal._ What the hell am I supposed to wear?" Peter was slouched on the sofa looking grumpy. Not even the delicious aroma drifting out of the kitchen could put a smile on his face. 

"You've got great clothes. Why don't we take a look after dinner? I made your favourite." Wade hated seeing Peter looking miserable. Since the day he reacted so warmly to his appearance The Merc had vowed to do everything in his power to make the young man feel happy. 

"You made Spaghetti? Mmmm Wade you always know how to make me feel better, thanks man." Peter smiled as he was presented with a plate full of steaming pasta and a bowl of grated cheese. As they sat eating together Peter thought about how much his life had changed since letting The Merc move in. He'd gained a sense of stability and routine he never thought possible with somebody like Deadpool. 

Wade's nurturing side remained firmly hidden until the day he moved in and Peter saw a different person emerge from the chaos of his alter ego. He still had all the same sass and attitude, but he was much more caring and soft when it was just the two of them. As room-mates went he was pretty perfect, but Peter started to think of him as more than that. He was rapidly becoming his best friend.

Wade also considered the changes in his life. He'd gone from living in one room in a seedy dump above a strip joint to the comfort and warmth of Peter's apartment. He was touch starved and lonely and the minute he stepped foot inside the door he wanted to create a home. He loved living there and he loved Peter.

Wade loved Peter with every unflinching beat of his honest open heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What about this shirt? It says young and serious, _professional_. Oh and you have this smart jacket you could wear with it." Wade was rummaging through Peter's closet, pairing up different garments he could wear to the dinner. The young man was sitting on his bed with a face like a bored child. 

"I really don't want to go. I mean what's the big deal anyway? It's just food and a bunch of people talking bullshit. Are they really going to care what I look like? I work in a laboratory for god's sake. I'm a scientist, not a fashion model." Peter was having the sulk of the century as Wade laid out his clothes and removed any stray bits of fluff with a lint roller. He handled the garments like they were made of precious stones, his touch light and gentle. Peter watched him intently, fascinated how such a big heavy-handed anti hero could be so attentive towards an inanimate object.

_Look at him._

_He's always so caring._

Peter took the outfit Wade had assembled and got ready in the bathroom. When the young man reappeared he looked immaculate. Wade smiled at him as he felt pride rising in his chest. He handed over his freshly polished shoes and Peter's outfit was complete. He looked formal, but still like himself. Wade had selected clothes that reflected his bright and intelligent personality. He looked vibrant and interesting, as a young scientist should. 

"Okay, I'm all set. Wish me luck dude." He raised his eyebrows as he patted Wade's arm. Just as he was walking through the door he turned and smiled at The Merc.

"Thank you for this, it really means a lot." Then he was gone.

Wade felt a happy little lift in his belly when he thought about how handsome and confident Peter looked in his smart clothes. All he wanted was to see that glimmer of light shining in his eyes. He hoped the people Peter was meeting appreciated how special he was. Wade's eyes darkened at the thought of someone upsetting his special boy.

_If anybody so much as looks at him the wrong way...._

Unfortunately for Wade he couldn't be there when Peter entered the upmarket restaurant where he'd arranged to meet Harry and his associates. A few people glanced at him as he confidently approached the group's table and greeted everybody. Harry's voice was the loudest and he sounded animated and upbeat as he turned to introduce his colleague. His demeanor changed the minute he looked at Peter and saw what he was wearing. He made his excuses and asked the young man to accompany him to the rest room.

"Erm, is everything alright? I'm not late am I? I had to get a cab." Peter could see the expression on Harry's face and it was confusing him.

"Peter, what the hell is this? I told you tonight would be _formal_ and I expect a certain level of _style_. Why are you not wearing a dinner suit? Where is your tie? You look like....like some _artist_....none of these clothes match and I mean is the jacket even designer? Where did you buy this outfit, a thrift store?" Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he stood back and eyed the young man up and down. 

"Harry, I'm sorry, but they're just clothes and I think they look nice. For your information the shirt and the blazer are Armani and yeah I got them in a thrift store, so what?" Peter furrowed his brow as he stood his ground. He thought the comment about him looking like an artist was quite complimentary, even if it was intended as a slight on his appearance.

"You don't get it do you Parker? I have an impression to make here. You showing up looking like some student at a dollar-a-shot dive bar is not acceptable. You have made me look like a fool. You are one of our best scientists Peter, your outfit says you work in the coffee bar." Harry scolded as he straightened his own tie in the mirror. "You are a young good looking guy, but when I see you letting yourself down it deeply disturbs me. It makes me wonder if you are perhaps not entirely committed to our company."

"What? No...that's not...hang on. You've got it all wrong. This is the first time I've attended something like this. I didn't realise there was a set dress code. I don't have any fancy suits and the only designer clothes I wear are second hand or vintage. I feel comfortable in this outfit, but looking round at the other people I kind of understand what you mean. This may be smart for another venue, but not this one. I'm really sorry, I'll be more mindful in future." Peter didn't like the way Harry had made an insinuation about his dedication to his job, he loved working at Oscorp.

"It's okay, now you've explained I understand. Peter if you don't mind me asking, what do you spend your money on? Do we pay you so poorly?" Harry wanted answers. He'd taken a shine to Peter and now he felt bad for shaming him about his clothes.

"No, the pay is fine, money doesn't really mean that much to me. I help pay for my aunt's health costs, she was ill and her insurance didn't cover it all. I donate to different charities and I help out at the homeless shelter. I sometimes buy stuff for people there. You know, like sleeping bags and maybe a pair of boots. That's how I first started going to the thrift store and I thought it was great. I also give money to the animal shelter near the park. I love dogs, but my landlord said no pets, so I go there to hang out sometimes. Everything else is just bills and life, you know." Peter was a kindhearted soul, always putting others before himself.

As Harry listened he felt increasingly worse for berating the young man about his fashion choices and at the same time he found him even more delightful than before. He was rapidly developing a major crush on his colleague.

The rest of the evening went pretty much as expected. The business associates were friendly enough, if slightly arrogant, but Peter could handle himself. He complied with Harry's wishes when asked to explain the scientific details of his proposals and politely said his goodbyes at the end of the evening. As he walked away from the table he heard one of the men slurring his words after too many drinks, but there was no mistaking what he said.

"Harry where did you find that loser? How old was that blazer he had on? Hahaha wages must be pretty fucking slim at Oscorp these days. Treat 'm mean keep 'm keen eh? I don't blame you." The guy's voice cut through Peter as he reached the entrance. He felt humiliated, but worse he felt disappointed that all they saw were his clothes instead of his intelligence and knowledge. Harry was right, he had made the wrong impression. He hailed a cab and went home.

_Home to Wade, at least he doesn't judge me._

When he got in The Merc was lying on the sofa watching tv, he pressed pause the minute he heard Peter and sat up. Peter felt instantly relaxed when he saw him. He flopped down beside him and pulled a face. Wade sat back and nudged him with his elbow.

"You okay Petey? Things not go to plan? You want to talk about it?" Wade could tell something was bothering his friend.

"Ah they were all self righteous dickheads. Nothing new, nothing I couldn't handle. Harry acted all weird about my clothes and that I wasn't wearing a tie. I looked _out of place_ , like I hadn't made an effort. Harry said it made him and the company look bad. He said I should have worn a dinner suit whatever the fuck that is." Peter reached over and took a handful of Wade's popcorn. The Merc could see how pissed off he was and it made his blood boil.

_Oh Harry wants a tie does he? How about I strangle him with one?_

"You know the stupid thing is Wade, the minute I walked into that restaurant I _felt_ it. I looked at the people there and I could see them staring. I _did_ look out of place. Harry asked me what I spend my money on and I told him, you know about the shelter and my aunt. I guess if I was more careful I could afford to buy new clothes, but I never saw the point. I mean, I spend half my life dressed in spandex and the other half in a white coat, what do I know about dress codes?" Peter went into the kitchen to get a drink and Wade sat seething on the sofa.

_Harry said this, Harry said that....fucking Harry needs one of my boots wedged firmly up his spoilt ass._

"Peter, you looked really nice tonight, smart and presentable. Anybody could see you had made an effort. You were yourself and the only reason you felt out of place was because those other people were pretending to be something different." Wade wished he could tell Peter how beautiful he was, but they didn't have _that_ kind of relationship. All he could do was be supportive.

_And punch Harry._

"Yeah I guess you're right. What you watching anyhow?" Peter filled up the popcorn and sat on the sofa, handing the bowl to Wade. The Merc grinned and pressed play.

"Voltron Legendary Defender....you know I love it." Wade sank back into the cushions and watched the screen with a dreamy expression on his face. Peter felt happy he had such a good friend, they had been through a lot together over the past year and it seemed like Wade was always there fighting his corner. It made Peter wonder what he would do without him. Some days it felt like they were a couple, but he knew that wasn't how their friendship worked.

_I wonder what it's like to kiss him?_

_Oh._

Peter felt himself turn bright red as his thoughts caught him off guard. He'd been having dreams about Wade lately, soft romantic dreams full of hugs and kisses and walks on the beach. He thought it was just a reaction to them living together, confused feelings. He hadn't really considered it could mean something deeper. Now, as he glanced at his happy sleepy face watching his favourite show, Peter wanted to lean over and kiss those scarred lips. He inhaled sharply and shook his head, coming back to his senses.

_What are you thinking? Talk about making things weird._

"Hey Red I'm going to turn in, I've got an early start and we're out on patrol tomorrow night. Enjoy the rest of your lions and palindromes...or whatever they're called. Thanks for being such a good friend Wade. Night." Peter bit his lip as he felt his blush returning.

"Paladins....they're the chosen ones...yeah it's okay Baby Boy, you're worth it. Night." Wade wished he could get into bed with Peter and snuggle up. He just wanted to be near him. He hated those bastards who had made his sweet boy feel like shit. 

_He's worth a million of them, every single time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter arrived at the lab the following morning he found Harry waiting by his desk. He noticed him scan his body as he took his coat off. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, like he was still scrutinizing his clothes.

_What does he want?_

"Peter I'm giving you the afternoon off and we're going shopping." Harry looked far too pleased with himself as he made his announcement.

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty busy here. What kind of shopping?" Peter felt uneasy.

"I'm not asking you Peter, I'm telling you. We are going clothes shopping together. I need a new suit and I thought we could get you kitted out too. Don't worry about the cost, we can put it all on expenses. Hey let's have lunch. I know a great Malaysian place." Harry walked off leaving Peter speechless.

_What? So now I'm like his little project or something?_

As lunch time got nearer Peter's mindset had started to change. He thought it might not be such a bad idea and why shouldn't he have some new threads courtesy of the company? He never did anything for himself and it was nice to be made a fuss of by somebody like Harry. Peter did like the guy, he wasn't bad, he just lead a privileged life thanks to his father's money. His materialistic outlook was as a result of his upbringing, not his character. He was actually pretty decent. 

By the time Harry came by to meet him Peter decided it could be fun and he was looking forward to their afternoon. 

When they got outside Harry had a car waiting to take them shopping and Peter smiled to himself as the driver held the door open. He definitely liked this idea. Peter never enjoyed any kind of luxury, what harm could it do for once?

Across the road, hiding behind a news kiosk Wade observed the two men as they got into the car. When Peter text him to say he got the afternoon off courtesy of Harry he wanted to get a glimpse of him to see who he was up against for Peter's attention. Wade took an _instant_ dislike to him. He was far too blonde and gorgeous.

_Ugh, pretty boy Harry with his shiny car...fuck off._

_Peter's not interested in all that rich guy nonsense, it's just a novelty to him._

Wade kicked an empty can on the side walk as he trudged back to their apartment. He had no right to feel jealous about Peter hanging out with Harry, but he couldn't help the nagging ache in his chest. He hoped that his friend was head-strong enough to resist being seduced by Osborn's wealth and superficial appearance. Guys like Harry preened about in a world that didn't welcome someone as honest and good-hearted as Peter. Wade felt all his defences shoot up. Spider-Man could kick all their asses, but that wasn't who Peter was at work. There he was a man of science in a pit of money-hungry vipers. They all had that _look_ , talked big talk and discarded people they disapproved of like a candy wrapper stuck to their shoe. 

_Peter's no fool. He won't fall for it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then we went to this amazing store on Fifth avenue and I tried on this beautiful suit and when I came out of the changing room Harry had bought it for me. Oh..oh and shoes to match. Then we went to another store and there were all these shirts in different colours and Harry told me to pick as many as I wanted. It felt like Christmas. I got four shirts, do you want to see them? Then we got some more casual style clothes and we went to a champagne bar. I'm a little tipsy hahaha. Harry is great, we had so much fun. I can't believe I never went shopping before and you know, it felt _nice_." Peter's face was a picture of happiness as he told Wade all about his afternoon with Harry. The Merc loved seeing him like that, upbeat and excited, but he also felt deflated. 

_I wish it had been me making him so happy._

Wade sat and watched Peter parade round the apartment in his new clothes. Every garment fit him beautifully, his body was the perfect shape. The Merc thought Peter could wear a plastic bag and he would still look like a million bucks. While the clothes were all stylish and well-fitted they were nothing special. They fit into a corporate model that set the norm for what was _acceptable_ to wear in a professional environment. Wade thought on any other person the clothes would look boring, but on Peter they looked different. His hair and skin and the way he moved seemed to bring the outfits to life. He wore them in his own way, the sleeves rolled up and the shirts open at the neck. He took away the rigidity, made it more fun.

The next day at work Peter turned up wearing one of the shirts with his jeans and converse as he was only intending to do some research and write up a few reports. He slipped on his white lab coat and set about organising the different modules he needed. 

"Peter, I need a moment of your time please." Harry was standing in the doorway looking decidedly unimpressed. The young man ran his fingers through his hair and smiled as he followed him down the corridor. Once they were inside his superior's large office Harry turned to Peter and cleared his throat.

"Can you please explain this ensemble to me?" He waved his hand up and down.

"I don't understand. What _ensemble_?" Peter was nonplussed as Harry huffed a frustrated sigh.

"THIS! The jeans, the scruffy shoes and...oh..is that one of the shirts I bought you? Look how creased it is. You do know that's a four hundred dollar shirt? What happened to the other clothes? Why are you dressed like some street musician?" Harry was ranting while Peter imagined himself playing guitar on a street corner and smiled wistfully.

"I'm only catching up on some paperwork and recording a couple of experiments for my research then I'm heading home again. That's what I usually do on a Friday. I didn't see any reason to dress up." Peter was growing weary of having to explain himself.

"No Peter, from now on every Friday you will be expected to join me for after work drinks with some of the other more senior colleagues. There will be associates from our sister company present and a couple of business contacts from out of town. I do not want to see you dragging the good name of this company through the dirt, so head home and kindly change into one of the suits I purchased for you. It's not hard Peter, you just need to make the effort." Harry motioned towards the door and the young man left.

Once again he felt belittled. Nobody had told him that he was supposed to wear the new clothes every day. He had hung them up in his closet and stared at them. He felt intimidated by the new outfits. Like they were somehow too good for him to walk about in. He was scared of damaging them or spilling something on the fabric. They were special to Peter, not for daily use. He wanted to be careful, make them last. Clearly he had misunderstood their purpose. 

"Hey Petey you're home early. You caught me, I was making you surprise cookies. Butter toffee and white choc chip, what do you think? Here taste....they're still warm." Wade was in the kitchen wearing his Pikachu apron happily singing and baking. Peter munched on the cookie and closed his eyes as he savoured the delicious flavours. It made all his stress disappear. Why couldn't everybody just be like Wade?

_He's the only one who understands me._

"Wow these cookies are melt in the mouth magic. You made these for me? Thanks buddy" Peter stuffed more in his mouth as Wade placed another batch in the oven. 

"I'm glad you liked them. I'm making fish tacos for later, do you want to watch a movie or catch up on some tv shows? Oh and I got ice cream for after...three flavours...so bad, but so good." Wade carried on with his food prep, not noticing the look of disappointment on Peter's face.

"Wade, erm...I'm sorry but I've sort of got other plans for this evening. It's not my idea, but Harry wants me to meet some people and have after work drinks. He got all stressed out over my clothes again so I've come home to get changed. Man, he sure does make a big deal about how I look. Ugh I'd much rather be here with you...oh ehm I mean you know....with the food...and watching tv." Peter blushed deeply. He meant it, he really would prefer to be with Wade, but he knew it wasn't _like_ _that_ between them. 

_He made me cookies. I'd choose those over a four hundred dollar shirt any day._

_I mean, who spends that on a goddamned shirt?_

Peter jumped in the shower and twenty minutes later he emerged looking groomed and sharp in his brand new suit. Wade almost dropped his taco mixture when he saw him. 

"What the shit Peter? Check out Mr Fifth Avenue over here! I almost didn't recognize you. Hmmm you look pretty hot, any ladies gonna be there? Do you need me to chaperone you? Turn around, I need to see Spidey's ass in those tight suit pants." Wade's heart almost stopped as Peter flashed his rear and gave him a cheesy wink. "Oh boy, you should come with a public health warning. Danger could cause major heart failure." 

_And spontaneous erections....oops._

"Yeah sure, whatever. I have no idea who is going to be there, probably another bunch of dickheads like the other night. At least this time they won't be able to call me a loser." Peter saw the dark look on Wade's face and gulped. He knew how protective he could get.

"They said what now? Are you serious? Who are these fucking guys? Maybe I should meet you later tonight. Show those pricks who the _real_ losers are. Did Harry say that?" Wade's eyes narrowed as he visualised himself suffocating the blonde businessman with an Ikea scatter cushion.

_I find the Knipparv is the most effective._

"No, it was one of the other guys. He was drunk, an idiot. Leave it alone, please don't turn up as Deadpool. Everything will be fine. I know you're only being a good friend and I am grateful dude, but let me handle it." Peter squeezed Wade's shoulder before turning to leave. "Catch ya later, leave me some food and don't watch anything sad, you know it makes you too depressed." 

"Yeah yeah, go on, leave me here with ALL the ice cream." Wade watched him go. The minute the door closed he slammed a knife into his own hand. He couldn't stand the rage he felt inside over somebody calling his sweet Peter a _loser_. Pain was the only way he knew how to deal with his anger, either that or slicing the guy's head off and he'd promised Spidey he wouldn't do that anymore. He tried to divert his thoughts to what Peter had said before he left. 

_Sad movies do make me depressed._

_He knows me better than anybody._

_Those assholes better treat him right or there's going to be some serious Deadpool justice happening. Nobody disses my Baby Boy._

While Wade sat brooding in their apartment Peter found himself in the midst of a group of dynamic young professionals. They were all dressed impeccably and clearly very adept at running up a tab on their expense account. Peter was welcomed with open arms and complimented on his choice of suit. Harry nodded in approval, but as their paths crossed at the bar he couldn't help making a comment about Peter's hair. The young man chose to ignore it and carried on engaging with the others. A few times he caught Harry staring at him and it made him feel uncomfortable.

_Why is he always watching me?_

Despite his initial reluctance to attend, Peter actually enjoyed himself. He'd talked and laughed and even flirted a little. He didn't really have a preference for men or women, he just liked people. He felt more at ease knowing he _fitted in_ , rather than being criticized for having the wrong attire. He remembered how things used to be in high school. He often got bullied for looking or acting differently. These guys reminded him of the cool kids in school, except this time he was one of them. He had Harry to thank for that. He liked him, but the way he looked at him made Peter feel confused. 

"You did well tonight. The suit looks amazing, _you_ look amazing. I was going to get a late supper at a nice little bistro I know, would you like to join me Peter? I feel like we've hardly spoken tonight." Harry propositioned the young man as they left the bar. Peter felt he should accept the invitation, as a way of saying thanks.

The supper was enjoyable, the food was tasty, the wine strong. Harry was charming and affable, making the young man laugh with his many stories about all the different places he had travelled to. Peter didn't know if it was the alcohol or just the cosy atmosphere of the bistro, but he found himself feeling quite drawn to the tall blonde man. 

As they stepped outside the restaurant Harry had a car waiting. He offered to take Peter home so he got in and enjoyed the comfort. As he gazed out the window, feeling quite fuzzy from all the wine and champagne, he didn't notice the partition closing between them and the driver. 

He was suddenly jolted awake by Harry's hand on his leg. He swallowed as he felt his fingers lightly squeeze his thigh. 

_Oh shit. What do I do?_

"Is this okay Peter? You must know how I feel about you. I saw you looking at me and every time we're alone we get on so well. I'd really like to kiss you." Harry started to lean across towards Peter's face. The young man was so stunned he just sat there holding his breath. He felt the warm sensation of Harry's lips on his cheek, then he whispered in his ear. "I can't stop thinking about you." 

Peter hadn't uttered a single word since he got into the car and now he found himself unable to make a sound. He was so shocked at Harry's revelation he had no idea how to react. He was flattered, but never had it occurred to him that they were anything other than colleagues. Here he was sitting beside his boss's son who was currently kissing and sucking his neck and to Peter's shame it was turning him on.

The car came to a halt and Harry pulled away. He stroked the young man's face as he gave him a coy smile. Peter moved to get out of the car, but felt a gentle grip on his arm. He glanced round to meet Harry's gaze and smiled weakly. 

"Eh..thanks for a lovely time. I ..I'm sorry if I was a little quiet just now...I don't really know what to say. You kind of took me by surprise. It's okay, nothing's wrong, I just..." Peter was stammering, his stomach twisted in knots.

"It's alright I know it's all new. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but Peter I couldn't help it, you're just irresistible. You looked so handsome tonight. I knew that suit was the right choice. Have a nice weekend, I look forward to seeing you on Monday." Harry let go of Peter's arm and he climbed out of the car. As he walked towards the entrance of his apartment building he heard the car window being lowered and Harry's voice as he looked back. 

"Just so you don't forget, I've booked you in for a haircut on Monday Morning. Take care, goodnight." Harry sped away, leaving Peter completely flummoxed.

Wade was snoring on the sofa, an empty ice cream carton and spoon was resting beside him. The movie had long since finished and the tv had switched to a slide show of stock photos depicting city scapes and outstretched beach scenes. 

Peter tiptoed into the kitchen to get some water and a snack. In the refrigerator he found a plate of fish tacos and salad with a cover over it. A bright yellow post it note had his name written on it with a smiley face. A warm feeling filled his chest when he thought of Wade preparing food and making him special cookies. He ripped off the plastic wrap and smelt the tacos. As he threw the wrap in the trash can he noticed some bloodied rags and his heart sank. He thought about how angry Wade was before he left and how sometimes that caused him to self harm. 

_What did he do to himself?_

Peter went back into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the sofa. He tucked into the tacos and watched his friend as he slept. He couldn't see any damage on him, but no doubt his healing factor would have kicked in immediately. Wade looked peaceful as he lay there. Peter chewed his food and reached over to stroke The Merc's hand. He hated the idea of him hurting himself because of some stupid comment aimed at Peter. He wanted to give him a hug, but he was scared to make things uncomfortable between them. They had sort of hugged before, but it was usually when Deadpool was being too clingy and Spidey let him hold on while he webbed them across the city. They didn't really _do_ physical contact as themselves, but right in that moment it was all Peter wanted, _needed_ even.

He put his plate to one side and leant over The Merc, laying his head on Wade's chest and reaching his arms over him on either side of his body. He could hear his heart beating and he closed his eyes. It felt safe and comforting and slowly he started to drift off to sleep. 

Wade lay on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. Peter felt warm and secure resting there on his chest. He didn't want to move, savouring the moment, wishing it could last forever. A single tear ran down his cheek as a deep longing flooded his heart.

_I love you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the weekend flew by and as Sunday evening came around the two men still hadn't mentioned _the hug_. There was an awkward moment at about six am on Saturday morning when Peter woke up. Still lying on Wade's chest he discovered The Merc had wrapped his arms round him. Embarrassment had set in and while he wanted nothing more than to stay in that firm embrace, he wriggled free and went to bed. Wade felt him get up and to save any blushes later on he had said nothing and carried on as normal.

"Do you want me to grab some dessert? There's still cherry pie left. I'll get some plates." Wade was busy clearing away dishes when Peter came up behind him in the kitchen and clumsily tried to open the cupboard. He reached over just as The Merc turned round, throwing them both off-balance and making their bodies collide. For a split second they stood face to face, their chests mere inches apart, their breathing staggered and deep. Peter's cheeks were ready to combust, but Wade was calm, giving him a little smile and handing him two forks. "Here, we'll need these....for the pie." 

As they sat in silence eating their dessert it was obvious things were not their usual comfortable self. Peter had been out most of Saturday helping his aunt and the night was taken up with the usual hectic weekend patrol. Sunday Peter was busy with his volunteer work at the shelter, so there hadn't really been a suitable moment for them to talk. Wade decided he was going to throw caution to the wind and broached the subject of Friday night. He was dying to know what happened.

"You're very quiet tonight. Anything you want to talk about....like..oh..what happened on Friday?" Wade side-eyed the young man's response as Peter cringed so hard he wanted the floor to swallow him up. The Merc felt bad, he was teasing him. "How did your _date_ with Harry go? You've not mentioned it at all."

"It was _not_ a date!" Peter snapped a tad too defensively. Wade raised his non-existent eyebrows.

_Wow...touchy...much._

"Okay I'm sorry, I was just kidding. So how did things go? Did they like the suit?" Wade tried to steer things in a lighter direction. 

"Yeah, the suit was fine, everybody liked it, they were nice. I had a good time, drank too much champagne and then wine later on...eh we went for some supper." A tight feeling took hold in Peter's stomach as he recalled the events following the meal.

"You all had supper together? That's nice. I'm so glad you had a good time. I knew once they got to know you they would see what a great person you are." The Merc continued eating the rest of his pie, but he could tell Peter still had something on his mind.

"Did Harry behave himself?" Wade cast the line. 

"Wh..what do you mean? Yes ...well..sort of...oh shit I don't know. It was fine, just a little ...odd." Peter bit his lip and Wade reeled him in.

"Odd? Why what did he say?" The Merc gave his friend a little push.

"Nothing, not really...it...well it was more what he did...afterwards...in the car." Peter swallowed, he felt stupid. Wade saw the look on his face and threw the safety net.

_Come on Baby Boy what did that weeping sack of gonorrhea do?_

"Peter you can talk to me about anything. I won't ever judge you. I'm on your side. Did Harry upset you?" Wade desperately wanted the young man to open up.

"That's just it, I don't know. The supper...well, it was just me and him. He invited me after we left the bar and I thought it would be rude to say no. Everything was great and I felt okay, a little drunk, but happy. So then he offered me a lift home and that was fine, but then things changed. Like, I don't know, maybe I gave him the wrong signals. He said I kept looking a him when we were at the bar and yeah I did, but only because he was staring at me all the time." Peter was rubbing his palms together, his face a picture of uncertainty. Wade didn't like where this story was going.

_What the fuck ...this better not be what I think it is._

_I will rip that Ivy League Motherfucker's hands off and shove them up his ass._

"Peter did he come on to you?" Wade dove straight in.

"Oh god...look it was nothing. He said he wanted to kiss me and I didn't say no, but I also didn't say yes. To be honest I didn't know _what_ to say. I was sort of shocked, it was so unexpected. He only kissed my cheek, but then he kissed my neck and kind of touched my thigh and I just didn't move. The thing was, it felt nice in a way, but it was too weird. I think the alcohol confused things. I don't know if Harry was drunk. Oh...and then when I got out of the car he opened the window and told me I had a hair appointment on Monday, like nothing had happened." Peter pushed the remnants of pie round his plate, it was a relief to tell someone. Wade didn't say anything, he was trying to process what his friend had just told him. 

_I knew it. Mr Blondy needs to be taught a few manners...with my gun._

"Wade please don't get angry and do something stupid. It really was nothing. He is one of those overconfident guys, used to always getting his own way. He even tried to apologise, but it was like he wasn't really sorry. He said he couldn't help himself because apparently I'm _irresistible_. Go figure." Peter furrowed his brow at how cringy it all sounded. Wade rolled his eyes.

_What a fucking creep._

"Peter?"

"Yes Wade."

"Is that why you needed a hug Baby Boy? I don't mind, I just hope it made you feel better." The Merc kicked that elephant right out the room.

"Yeah..sorry, you just looked so cosy. I felt weird, like I needed to be safe, but that's not all. I saw those rags covered in blood in the trash and I just wanted to hold you. I know you hurt yourself again and it makes me feel so sad inside." A silence fell between them. The Merc meant to empty the trash before Peter returned, but he'd fallen asleep. Now he felt guilty for worrying him. 

"Hey come on, I'm immortal. Believe me it's better I kick my own ass than somebody else's. I'm sorry if I made you sad. Peter, you are my best friend and I only ever want to make you happy." The Merc smiled at him and then he went out on a limb. "Any time you need another hug just tell me, I'm here for you."

_Jesus Wade, now who's the creep?_

"Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need another hug...please." 

"Well come here then." 

They sat for thirty minutes wrapped up in each other's arms. The world could have exploded and they wouldn't have moved. There was no hint of things being anything more than platonic, even though they both felt so much more in their hearts. Neither wanted to rock the boat, spoil what they had, their home, their friendship. 

"Thank you Wade, you really are the best friend anybody could wish for. I think I'm going to go to bed now, you've made me all sleepy. Ha ha you're like a big teddy bear." Peter poked The Merc's belly and got up off the sofa. "Night, see you in the morning."

"I'm gonna hang out here a while longer, watch some tv, sleep tight Petey." Wade lay back on the sofa and waited until he heard the click of the bedroom door being closed. His face changed from relaxed to enraged as he thought about Harry. He wanted to seek him out and hurt him, but he knew Peter would hate him interfering. 

Wade always felt protective over his friend. Spidey was a hundred times stronger than him, but he wasn't confrontational. If he could avoid things getting violent he would. The Merc was the opposite, he could pick a fight with his own shadow. He didn't step away from danger or peril and thought nothing of taking on a room full of bad guys. Being immortal had simply made him fearless. The only thing Wade was truly scared of was losing the one good thing in his life, the one person he cared most about. 

_The only one who has my heart._

_Peter._

As Wade was thinking about his one true love, the object of his affection was lying in bed trying to make sense of his mixed up feelings. He had felt warm and safe in Wade's arms, but he was afraid that's all it was about. _Comfort._ He was confused about the level of his attraction towards his friend and the arousal he'd felt at Harry's touch. Conflicting thoughts raced through his mind and he could find no peace.

Peter needed to see Harry again to make sense of his feelings. He didn't want to entice Wade into something more if he had feelings for another man. He could never hurt his friend like that. He had no idea if Wade even felt anything more for him, but he suspected he probably did. 

_Why else would he take such good care of me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Monday morning Peter found himself sitting in a salon staring in the mirror as his beloved unruly locks were clipped into a style _more befitting to the Oscorp brand_.

He had no idea how he'd let Harry talk him into this, it was like he just took over and Peter didn't put up a fight. He scowled at his reflection, almost as if he was trying to blame this new person in the mirror for bending to Harry's will.

"Oh Peter you look fantastic. So neat. We can finally see the shape of you face. Yes, this is exactly what the science department needs, a fresh contemporary appeal. Goodbye bland looking nerd, hello handsome professor." Harry tweaked Peter's shirt collar as he admired his new haircut. 

"Harry I'm not a professor, I'm a scientist and...." Peter tried to interject, but Harry cut him off.

"No shhh I won't hear of it. From now on you will be Prof Parker. Oh and Peter I have made an appointment for you to see an optometrist this afternoon, get you some contact lenses. For now at least, so we can get rid of those tedious glasses. I think you need to consider laser eye surgery in the future. Yes, I will make you the perfect representative of Oscorp science and technology." The young man stood speechless as Harry rambled on about which parts of Peter he was going to alter next, like he was some kind of interchangeable doll. 

_But...I like my glasses...and Wade..he LOVES them._

_Wade._

_I need a cookie._

The visit to the optometrist was a complete cringe fest with Harry trying to convince Peter to have green contact lenses and the young man finally putting his foot down and standing his ground. Removing his glasses was one thing, but actually trying to change his eye colour was a whole other ball park. 

Harry asked Peter if he wanted to have dinner with him, but the young man declined, saying he already made plans. That wasn't entirely untrue as Wade usually cooked them something. Peter didn't want to be in another awkward situation with the blonde man. He still wasn't sure what Harry's intentions were towards him. 

When Peter got home that evening Wade was taking a bath. The bathroom door was ajar and he could hear The Merc humming to himself. He slipped past quietly, not wanting The Merc to know he was back. As he reached his bedroom door he heard Wade talking to himself and making soft noises. Peter didn't want to spy on his friend, but curiosity got the better of him and he crept closer to the bathroom door to listen.

"Ah...Baby Boy...every time...it's always you...only you...ah..I'm close...ah I want you..I need you..ah...oh god...yes Peter..take me...please..ahhh."

The young hero's jaw dropped open as he heard Wade's moans echoing through the space. He had just witnessed his best friend jerking off while calling his name. 

_Holy shit._

He sneaked into his bedroom and closed the door, his heart was in his mouth. He wished he could erase the past ten minutes. How was he ever going to face Wade again? His mind was racing at the revelation that his best friend felt so strongly about him. Embarrassment and shame crept over him, not because he had heard his words, but because deep in Peter's brain a tiny voice was telling him he felt the same way. Looking down at his crotch the proof was undeniably present and impressively _erect._

Hearing Wade pleading to be _taken_ was the most arousing thing Peter had heard in a long time. The thought of spreading those thick thighs made him shudder with delight. He rubbed against his erection through the fabric of his pants. Realisation hit him as he tried to catch his breath.

 _This changes everything._

"Petey are you home? I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. You okay?" Wade's voice called out and the young man opened his bedroom door, smiling as he greeted his friend. Wade had a towel wrapped round his waist and he looked more than surprised when he saw Peter's new look. "Oh my god, what the hell happened to your hair...and where are your glasses? Are you an android imposter? What have you done with my Peter?....Ah..no..eh... I mean _our_ Peter...you know the real one?" 

_Yeah real smooth Wade._

"Oh actually don't say a word. Let me guess...he's tall, blonde and called Harry and he has got you right where he wants you. I am shocked Peter, what is this guy doing to you? Or have I got it wrong, are you guys hooking up now? If that's the case then I'm sorry, all I want is for you to be happy and if that's with him then congratulations." Wade tried to sound sincere, but seeing the man he loved looking so different all because of some superficial asshole was like a dagger to his heart. Peter must really like this guy, or why would he allow him to influence him like that? 

_I never stood a chance._

"Hooking up? Oh god no...it's nothing like that. It all happened so fast today I felt overwhelmed. Harry had made all these appointments at the salon and eye place and next thing I knew I looked like this. He has a way of just making stuff happen. If I hadn't come to my senses at the optician's I would have ended up with green eyes. He means well, he cares about the company and he said the science department needed a personal make-over and well, that meant I had to stop looking like a nerd." Peter could see the look in Wade's eyes. The Merc was appalled. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're a human being Peter, not a doll. He is trying to turn you into someone you're not. You never looked like a nerd and even if you did, so what? Nerds are great. You looked like _you_ , but now you look like just another office guy trying to impress a boss who only gives a shit about himself and his rich friends. I'm sorry Peter I care about you, a lot, and this is fucked up." Wade walked into his bedroom, fists clenched at his sides. The rage was bubbling up inside him and he had no way of calming it down. Peter stood in the doorway, his face blushing, his voice soft.

"I know you care about me. I heard you....just now...in the bathroom." The young man watched as Wade covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"It's okay...I don't mind...honestly." He wanted to put his arms around the big man, show him he could make him happy, give him what he, _what they both_ , wanted. He moved towards him, but Wade shook his head.

"No Peter, I am so sorry, I feel like such a creep. I didn't know you were back and it's not fair that I've put you in this position. We are friends, house mates, a team. _Deadpool and Spidey to the rescue,_ but now I've spoilt that. I've made things ...weird. I think maybe it's better if I move out, because I can't guarantee it won't happen again and I ...well...shit...Peter I...hmph." Peter had grabbed hold of him and pressed his lips firmly on Wade's. The shock was soon replaced with a hungry passion as Wade took hold of Peter's head and forcefully kissed him, his tongue reaching deep inside the young man's eager mouth. 

They pulled apart, breath hitched, chests heaving, eyes bright as they gazed lovingly at each other. 

"Peter that was, wow, that was amazing. Thank you." Wade stroked his face, admiring how flushed and beautiful he looked. The young man put his arms up over his shoulders and kissed him again. Wade felt like he was dreaming.

_Is this really happening?_

"Get on the bed." Peter stared into The Merc's eyes as he pushed him back on to the duvet, the corners of his mouth curling into a playful smile. Wade was biting his lip and swallowing hard as Peter leant over him and whispered in his ear.

"Tell me what you want. Let me hear your voice baby." Wade let out a small whiney noise, he could no longer form any coherent sentences. His whole body felt like it was on fire in anticipation of Peter's touch. He tried to speak, but his breathing was too shallow. 

"Maybe I should find out for myself." Peter ran his hands up Wade's thighs, slipping them beneath the towel. 

"Ah..no..oh yes..Peter..please...I can't say it." Peter grinned at The Merc's sudden shy demeanor. 

"Why not? You said it in the bathroom...I heard it all. Come on sweetheart tell me what you want me to do." Peter was caressing Wade's thighs under the towel, he could see the outline of his erection, a small wet patch forming on the fabric. 

"I...oh my god...I want you to take me...please." Wade hid his face as he said it. He was still in a state of total disbelief that this was actually happening. The feeling of Peter's hands on his skin was making every inch of his body light up. He wanted him so badly. All those months of longing and wishing, admiring him from a distance. Not for one second had The Merc imagined that this could be a reality. All his care and attention, all his devotion, his _love_ , it had all lead up to this one mind-blowing moment.

"I want to make you feel good Wade, take care of you, just like you take care of me...all the time. You have no idea how happy you make me feel." Peter slowly unravelled the towel, revealing Wade's large erect member. He inhaled sharply as he knelt down between The Merc's legs and softly kissed the tip, a sheen of pre-cum coating his lips. Wade looked down and almost passed out at the horny sight of Peter's tongue mapping the scarred skin of his shaft, twisting it round the thick girth, tracing along the veins and grooves. He took the taut pink head in his mouth and sucked, rubbing the tip of his tongue against his frenulum. Wade was whimpering and trying to lift his hips in an upward motion, but Peter had him pinned down while he feasted on his cock.

"Ah..ahhh. I ...oh please don't stop...I think I'm gonna come...now." Wade cried out as the hot seed erupted, painting Peter's lips and cheeks with glossy white strands. The Merc felt like weeping as he watched Peter wipe his finger through the fresh cum and shove it in his mouth, licking and sucking it like he couldn't get enough.

_Holy Fuck._

_He's killing me._

_How has he gone from being Mr Sensitive Science Dude to Raging Sex Demon in the space of an hour?_

"You like that big boy? How about I give you some more?" Peter sat up on his knees and took his shirt off. Holding Wade's thirsty gaze he started unbuckling his belt and slowly lowering his zip. He grinned broadly as he rubbed his thumb over the bulge in his boxers, biting his bottom lip as he encouraged The Merc to watch. "Do you want to see it?"

Wade nodded furiously, he had never wanted to see something so much in his entire life. 

Peter pulled down the front of his boxers and released his erection, it bounced gently, making Wade gasp. For a slender athletic guy Peter had been _very_ generously blessed in the crotch department. The Merc was thanking every deity he could muster for this wonderous gift he was about to receive.

_Halle-fucking-luja._

"You look so hot lying there, waiting for me. Do you have some lube sweetheart? You can rub it on if you like, make it nice and slick." Peter didn't even get to the end of his sentence before Wade was unclipping a bottle of lube and smearing it all round the smooth shaft of Peter's cock. He marvelled at the shape and feel of it, his breathing erratic as he yearned to feel the stiff length deep inside him. 

_It's so pretty, I can't wait to put it in my mouth, but first...ohhh Baby Boy take me to heaven._

Peter dripped some of the lube on his fingers and caressed Wade's perineum, lightly tracing his fingertips up and down. He touched The Merc so gently, like he was a precious gem. The big guy was humming and sighing, nobody had ever treated him so tenderly. Slowly Peter inserted a finger inside him, watching every expression and reaction as Wade keened with pleasure. Another finger was added, making The Merc spread his thighs wide and beg Peter for more. He wanted him so badly.

"Please...more...so much more...take me please, it's all I want. You are all I want." Wade bucked his hips up towards Peter's groin, wanting to feel even the slightest brush of his straining erection. The Merc's own member was already heavy and hungry again and Peter stroked his finger along the pattern of scars. He wanted to see the look on Wade's face when he entered him. 

_He has no idea how gorgeous he is._

Peter withdrew his fingers, smiling softly at Wade's objection. He pushed his strong thighs up, exposing his entrance at the perfect angle and lined up his erection. Gazing at The Merc's face Peter eased himself inside, relishing the tight sensation and every little moan and sigh that rolled off Wade's lips. He took his time, pressing every inch a little further, taking care not to force the stretch too suddenly. Peter closed his eyes as he felt the warm cushioned sensation of Wade's insides clutching on to his cock as he slid in and out, sinking deeper with each thrust. A few more pushes and he was fully inside, his balls pressed right up against The Merc's ass. Wade was gone. His eyes were glazed over with tears streaming down his face, his breathing staggered, but he felt like he was floating. 

Peter gripped the thick thighs and started moving more rapidly, pounding into The Merc, making him yell and beg for more. He didn't want to get too carried away allowing his Spidey Strength to take over, but he couldn't stop. It felt too good. Wade was warm and tight and the friction caused by the slick lube was making loud wet noises. He could feel his orgasm building up inside, but he needed more leverage, something to anchor himself on to. He knew just what to do as he pulled out, instantly wanting to enter back into the safety of Wade's body.

"Baby, I want to take you from behind." The Merc rolled over and got up on all fours, presenting his ass for Peter to dive right back in. The younger man gripped the sturdy scarred hips and plunged himself deep inside, feeling instant relief at once more being connected to the man he so desired. 

He regained his punishing pace, using Wade's hips to lever himself longer and deeper, giving The Merc everything he had. They moaned in unison as the bed creaked beneath them, the sheets thrashed, their passion feeding their hunger for more. Wade started shaking when his release finally hit him, the intensive thrusting bruising his prostate, making him come with such force he thought he would pass out. At the same time Peter's climax was like a wave of heat as it soared through his body, jolting his hips one last time, clasping on to Wade as he shot his load inside him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, endorphins filled his mind with such happiness it brought him to tears.

They collapsed forward on to the messed up sheets. Wade was a panting smiling mess, covered in cum and sweat, but intensely happy. Peter on the other hand was bawling his eyes out. The emotion had completely overtaken him and he just couldn't stop the tears. He released himself from Wade and lay down beside him. The Merc enveloped him in his big scarred arms, kissing and soothing him, telling him how beautiful and special he was. Peter started to calm down and breathed in his musky scent. 

"Peter, Baby Boy, that was incredible. This is the greatest day of my life. You have made me so happy it's the best feeling in the whole world. Do you know how much I love you? Because Peter I really do and I have done for so long, since the moment Deadpool first laid eyes on his Spidey. You are _everything_ to me and I don't want you to change who you are. I love you for _you_ , not for whatever clothes or hair style you wear. The guy I fell in love with would rather share his last meal with a less fortunate stranger than spend money on superficial possessions. The man who has my heart is a real human being, kind, generous and the most selfless person I ever met. This guy, this _hero_ , is his own man. The only suit he needs is red and blue and makes his ass look like two tight buns that I can finally bite into. Oh boy have I waited long enough for _that_." Peter giggled as he snuggled up to his gorgeous big man. He could hear what he was trying to say and he knew what he had to do.

_No more nonsense, Harry can take a hike._

"I love you Wade, I think I have done for a lot longer than I knew. Thank you for always caring for me and being so patient and kind. Thank you for making me surprise cookies and delicious spaghetti and all the comfort and security you have brought to my life. I never want us to be apart, do you hear me? From now on it's you and me sweetheart, nobody is ever going to come between us. Your happiness is my main priority and I never want you to feel unloved or jealous or like you have no place in my life. It's _our life_ now, together. Mmmm please hold me all night, it feels so nice." Now it was Wade's turn to be emotional, wiping his eyes as he listened to Peter's sweet words. He held him tighter, needing him as close as he could get, feeling his heartbeat next to his own.

_Our life, together._

_Yes Baby Boy I like that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter walked into the lab at Oscorp three hours late the next day and the first person he bumped into was Harry. He had a face like thunder when he saw Peter's messy hair and crumpled shirt. He had reverted back to his trusty converse and this time he'd opted for some skinny black jeans that he knew Wade loved because they accentuated his ass. Peter could tell Harry was gearing up to start ranting about his appearance, when the younger man took out his glasses, wiped the lenses and slid them on his face. He looked at the tall blonde man and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Harry how's life?" He knew it would wind him up, but Peter didn't care anymore. He'd dipped his toe into the corporate pool and decided it was way too sterile for him. He preferred the ocean of life, tumultuous tides, taking the rough with the smooth, unpredictable and definitely dangerous, but always honest and interesting. 

"This is all a big joke to you isn't it? All I have tried to do is give you nice things, help you to appreciate the finer side of life, have some self-pride. Yet here you stand before me looking like you just got out of bed. How is this representative of this company? How are people meant to take you and this department seriously? Oh and what's that on your neck? Can't you cover that up...I mean...it's purple ...it looks bruised." Harry's face was a picture of horrified outrage at the blatant love bite Wade had ferociously sucked on to Peter's neck not an hour before he'd left for work. He smirked as he detected a faint lilt of _envy_ in Harry's reaction.

_Sorry Harry you just weren't real enough for me._

"Thing is you didn't do all those things for me, you did them for you. What you actually tried to do was change me into somebody I didn't recognize. A reflection of yourself, but guess what Harry? I like who I am. I like my clothes and I like my life. What I don't like is people who pretend to be somebody else, trying to impress other fake people and what's it all about? Money. Your father hired me to do a job that I know I am good at. He has never once commented on my clothes or on my hair or whether or not I have brown or green eyes. What he has done is praise me for the work I do, my intelligence and my knowledge. So, when you question my loyalty to your father's company it hurts me. I do this job because I want to, not to please you or Mr Osborn and if my talents are no longer appreciated then I will walk out that door and never come back." Peter stood his ground and fixed Harry with an icy stare. 

"Fine by me Peter. You need to understand that you are replaceable and don't expect a reference either. Good luck trying to find another job, I will make sure any prospective employers discover just how ungrateful you are. Oh and you can return the clothes and shoes I bought you, dry cleaned and pressed. I don't see why you should be able to keep them. I might have known you would do this, people of _lower standing_ have no concept of decorum, they only think about their own interests." Harry grimaced in disgust as he observed Peter's cocky smile.

"Sorry Harry no can do. I donated all the clothes to my local homeless shelter. Mr Holt who has been visiting the soup kitchen for three years was very taken with the four hundred dollar shirt. They gave my shoes to a young man who has just finally got his own place to live and a job in a hotel. He had never even owned a decent pair of shoes his entire life and he cried when they handed them over. They're going to sell the suits to raise funds for their new stove and if there's some left over they will put it towards a cake when it's somebody's birthday." Peter's moralistic defiance enraged Harry and he swore he would make him pay for every last thread he had squandered on ' _those people_ '. The young man just laughed, collected up his personal belongings and walked out the door.

Back at home he found Wade in his fluffy dressing gown and unicorn slippers finishing off a stack of banana pancakes, syrup dripping off his chin. Peter leant over and licked the sticky mess clean, winking at him as he took his fork and stuffed the last bit of pancake in his mouth. Wade's eyes lit up as the younger man lead him into the bedroom, removed his dressing gown and ordered him to get back in bed. Peter stripped off and climbed under the covers, sighing as he felt the warmth of Wade's body next to his.

They were happy, they didn't need anybody to tell them who they were. All that mattered was that they were finally together. In _their_ life. 

"I love you Wade."

"I love you too Peter."

"Yeah, but I love you more."

"Sure Spidey, now let me bite that ass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(epilogue)

Two days after Peter walked out of Oscorp he received a very apologetic phone call from Mr Osborn offering him a pay rise if he would please reconsider his position. When Peter enquired after Harry he was told that he had 'moved on' to other employment and wouldn't be returning any time soon. ( Peter later found out he was also severely reprimanded for excessive use of the company's expense account.) Peter did go back to work, but he declined the pay rise, instead asking if the difference could be paid to the homeless shelter on a monthly basis. Mr Osborn was so impressed with Peter's selfless attitude he agreed to make a generous donation himself. (Tax deductible of course.) 

And Wade? Well, he was just happy being with his Peter. He loved him no matter what clothes he wore, although by his own admission, he preferred him _naked_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing top Peter, I wanted to show that as soon as he knew how Wade saw him he felt confident to take charge. There is something so sexy about the smaller-framed man taking the bigger guy ❤❤❤  
> Also...I would kill for soft Wade 😍


End file.
